Kitten's Padfoot
by AlphaGamJen
Summary: Hermione and Harry get pulled back in time because of an accident. They end up in 1977 with the infamous 'Marauders! Together Harry and Hermione make great friends, bad enemies and the fall in love with forbidden people, after all forbidden fruit tastes t
1. Birthday

Hey, this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction! Read & Review! If I get any information wrong, don't hesitate to tell me.

Disclaimer – Jo Rowling is the genius!

**Title:** Kitten's Padfoot

**Couple:** Sirius/Hermione, Harry/OC, James/Lily, Remus/OC

**Genre:** Romance, Time Travel

_They_ won't acually be going back in time until next chapter. So be patient!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter 1 – Birthday!**

July 31, 1997, the summer before 7th year, was going splendidly. It was Harry's 17th birthday and he was currently at a party held at the Burrow in his honor. Earlier that summer, the prophecy proved write and wrong. Harry did kill Lord Voldemort, but not by himself. Right as Voldemort was about to finish the first half of the killing curse, Harry, Hermione and Ron raised their wands and screamed the same unforgivable at exactly the same time. Three streams of green light hit Voldemort at exactly the same time, in the dead center of his chest, causing him to immediately crumple to the ground. A ripple effect occurred. When he died, each and every deatheater died along with him. This included the Lestranges, Lucius Malfoy (Draco and Narcissa had become spies for the Order), and Peter Pettigrew. The wizarding world rejoiced more than the first time because this time, he was **really **gone.

Since Voldemort had died, staying at the Dursley's was pointless. What was left of the Order of the Phoenix was staying at 12 Grimmauld Place for the summer. But now they were at the Burrow. It's not every day **Harry Potter** turns 17. He could now do magic outside of school. Harry sat at the head of the long kitchen table, to his left was Ron and to his right was Hermione. They had just finished a delicious dinner prepared by Mrs. Weasley. "It's present time!" screamed Ron, eager to see what of Harry's new possessions he could be useful to him. They all gathered in the living room around Harry. He was on the floor sitting in front of a large pile of presents again with Ron to his left and Hermione to his right. They never left this formation because this was the way they had been when they killed the Dark Lord, so no one dared split them up. For instance, they had been at Grimmauld and entered the kitchen, immediately the people in the kitchen made sure that there were three chairs, all next to each other available and when someone didn't move they were forcefully moved but not by the Golden Trio, by everyone else.

Harry had opened most of his gifts. There were three left, they were gifts Hermione and Ron got him, the only ones that really mattered, not that he told anyone this. He reached for a soft package that looked as though it held some type of clothing. He ripped off the gold paper and there, in the package was a red t-shirt. He picked it up and read what it said in gold lettering, "I AM ONE THIRD OF A GOLDEN TRIO". At this he looked at Ron and Hermione who were taking off their sweatshirts to reveal the same shirt. Everyone laughed at this but Harry thought it was the best gift he could have received all day. He reached for another gift. This one was in a red box. He took the top off the box and inside was a pair of the finest red dragon's hide seeker's gloves he had ever seen. He took them out to examen them, they must have cost a fortune. Inside the box was a note which read, 'Harry you're one of my best friends! Even though I get killed almost every year from our adventures, it's great to fight evil with you! Your Best Guy Mate, Ron' He hugged Ron feircely. The last gift caught his eye and they eye of everyone else too. It was in the shape of a broom! He looked incredulously at Hermione, who just nodded at the gift telling him to open it. He picked it up and tore the paper off. In the paper lay, the most beautiful broom he had ever seen. It was cherry wood, making it seem a shade of red and it had gold accents on it. On the handle, the the top, inscribed in gold letters was **Leo 1997**. The twigs in the bottom were held perfectly still by gold bracings. He looked at her, "Where did you get this?" he asked, flabberghasted.

"I made it! I did tons of researched, this broom is one of the reason's I watch you guys play quidditch in the summer, while I could be reading," Hermione said with a smirk. "This broom is the most aerodynamically sound and fastest broom in the world, about 7 times faster than your Firebolt in fact!" She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"How would you know? You don't know how to fly!" Ron asked while staring at the broom.

"I do so know how to fly! I'm pretty good in fact! I just don't like heights but I figured the only way to test the broom was to fly it! Harry, you now own the 'super' broom, the only **Leo 1997 **in existance." Hermione said to him, now becoming concerned because he was still staring at her with wide eyes. "Hey. Why don't you go try it!" With that Harry, started to stride towards the door to the backyard, the whole party following him.

He mounted the broom and kicked off. This was _the _best present he had gotten, aside from the t-shirt. This was also the best broom he had ever ridden. She was right, it was a whole lot faster and smoother. Hermione Granger, really was as everyone said, a genius! When he dismounted he ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug! Then Ron joined in and it became a Golden Trio hug fest with t-shirts and all!


	2. Where Are We?

Hey, I'm back! I was having a hard time thinking of what to do next! Read & Review! No flames, please! If I get any HP facts wrong, don't hesitate to tell me!

By the way, in this story, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all going to be illegal animagus, and have been since 4th year! Harry is going to be a lion not a stag, Ron is going to be a tiger (he would be a lion but he has red hair like a tiger!), and Hermione is going to be a lioness not an otter! They are going to have nicknames for their forms like the Marauders! Harry is Leo, Ron is Stripes, and Hermione is Kitten. Just so your not confused!

Disclaimer: Yes, I am the genius that created Harry Potter! Hey wait! Keep that Veritaserum away from me! Uh-oh! I am not that genius! It's Joanne Kathleen Rowling! I'm sorry I lied! Don't put me in Azkaban!

Chapter II – Where Are We?

"Kitten, thank you so much! Since, you went through all this trouble of making me a broom, I am going to take you for a ride! Hop on!" Harry said while gesturing to the broom!

"Oh no Leo, I really don't find it necessary!" Hermione said nervously while backing up.

At this Harry yelled to Ron (who was standing right there), "Hey Stripes! Wanna help me give this lovely lady a hand onto this fine well-crafted broom?"

"Sure Leo!" Ron said yelling back! This is when they started circling Hermione like hawks. Then as Ron walked towards the front of her she back right up into Harry. He grabbed her and placed her on the broom.

"HARRY JAMES "LEO" POTTER, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she scremed at him as he kicked off.

After a couple of minutes of clinging to Harry for dear life, she relaxed and thought to herself,_ hey, this isn't so bad! Why don't I fly more often?_

Then suddenly out of nowhere there was an explosion! Thus causing Harry to lose control of the broom. As, Hermione and Harry fell through the sky, they were holding each other for dear life, Harry still had the broom in his hands.

That's when he spotted a gold chain around Hermione's neck. He went to pull it out despite her antics. That's when it hit him. He wrapped the chain around Hermione and himself, but just then some debrise came out of nowhere hitting the time-turner breaking it causing them to dissappear from 1997.

AN: Don't ask about the explosion, I had to use something destructive to get them to the past!

They felt the familiar feeling fo time travel. Then suddenly as though dropping out of the sky they land with a loud, 'THUD!'

When they stood up, they were outside, on Hogwarts grounds near the lake. Hermione looked around, confused.

"Leo, why are we at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked quietly as though people we sleeping. "Are we dreaming?"

"No, 'Mione. We aren't dreaming. Remember how I put the time turner around us?" She nodded slowly as if telling him to continue. "Well, it broke, I think it sent us back in time to Hogwarts."

"Okay, I can believe that. Now we know where we are, we just have to know when."

"Maybe going to see Dumbledore would help," Harry said.

Harry picked up his new **Leo 1997**, as they made their way up to the castle from the lake, they looked around. Whatever time it was, it still looked the same.

When they finally got to the gargoyle they realized they didn't have the password. So they decided to try every wizarding candy they could think of.

"Chocolate Frogs!" Harry tried first.

"Ice Mice?" Hermione tried next.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

"Acid Pops?"

"Pumpkin Pasties?"

"Cockroach Clusters?"

Then a voice from behind them said, "Fizzing Whizzbies!" and the gargoyle stepped to the side showing a hidden staircase. They turned their heads to see their beloved Headmaster. "May I inquire as to who you are and why are you are trying to infiltrate my office?" Dumbledore had the usual twinkle in his eye as he said this.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, I am Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter. This might be better if we take this into your office." Hermione suggested.

"That sounds like a grand idea!" Dumbledore said beckoning them to follow him.

After settling into two chairs infront of his desk Hermione started, "Well sir, we were at a friends house riding on the new broomstick I made for Harry for his birthday, when all of a sudden their was an explosion and we fell off the broom. Then Harry saw my time turner and wrapped it around both of us, hoping to turn us back an hour or so, so we wouldn't die. Then a piece of debrise from the explosion hit the time turner, breaking it and then we landed on the grounds near the lake." When she was done she took a deep breath.

"What year are you from child," looking at Harry.

"1997, sir, what year are we in now?" Harry asked cautiously.

"You are in 1977, my dear boy. Exactly 20 years into the past. For it is July 31st," Dumbledore stated.

"Bloody hell," Hermione murmured underneath her breath causing Harry to look at her funny. "Hey Leo? Didn't your parents and the rest of the Marauders have their 7th year in 1977?"

"Oh my god, Kitten, you're right!" Harry had wide eyes. _Holy shit! I'm going to meet my parents! But they don't know that I'm their son!_, Harry thought, letting the information sink in.

"You attend Hogwarts and are 7th years, am I correct?" they nodded. "I think that you should remain here at Hogwarts. You shall remain in your houses btu go by different last names. I think that Hermione Grey and Harry Powers should do fine. You will be from a small wzarding school in England called Greenwich Academy of Magic." At Harry's new last name, the two teenagers giggled remembering a movie they had recently seen.

"Sir, will we be staying at Hogwarts until September?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you will. You will be staying in Gryffindor Tower. Now, the password is Caputh Draconis," at this Hermione and Harry smiled remembering, when they had become friends in 1st year, "but I think that I will let you choose it!" Dumbledore said excitedly.

Both thinking of Ron, said simultaniously, "Stripes!"

"Well that's that. Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Grey and Mr. Powers! Before you go galavanting off to your dormitories, I think it would do you well to let me evaluate you to see where to place you in classes and see if you make prefect!"

At this he waved his wand at Hermione saying, "Evaluestico," This conjured up a piece of parchment that had her IQ, her GPA, what classes she would take and if she made prefect. "Congratulations Miss Grey! You have made 7th year prefect due to the fact that Lily Evans and James Potter are already our Heads. You will be taking all advanced classes, you seem to be smarter than our smartest student!" he said quite impressed.

"Now, Mr. Powers your turn!" he said while do the same to Harry. "Mr. Power you are extremely bright, but Remus Lupin seems to top you in being the other 7th year prefect. You will be taking all regular classes expect for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Now you may go to Gryffindor Tower seeing as how you made up the password."

As they made their was up to Grffindor Tower they decided they would still use the secret passage ways, and if the Marauders ask, they'll say that they have been their half the summer and got really acquainted with the school.

Walking into the common room, they felt a rush of familiarity come at them. **_They were home!_**


	3. Meeting the Marauders

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. 

THIS IS NOT A HARRY/HERMIONE STORY! It may seem like it in the first couple fo sentences of this chapter but they are not romantically involved! Actually, they might test the waters of love just to make sure what they feel is only friendship. YOU **_CAN _** BE SOULMATES BUT ONLY BE FRIENDS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED! THEY ARE SOULMATES!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 3 – Meeting the Marauders

For the rest of the summer, Harry and Hermione stayed at Hogwarts. They were inseperable! If Hermione was in the library, Harry was in the library. If Harry was at the quidditch pitch, Hermione was there too.

They had gotten closer than they ever had to _anyone_ in their whole lives.

They got so close, it was to the point where they could feel the other person's feelings. If Hermione was sad, so was he. If he was in pain, so was she. Another strange occurance was that they were sharing dreams.

It was now September 1st and Hermione had just walked into the common room from the girl's dormitories. It was around 7 in the morning. She didn't expect Harry to be awake, so she curled up onto the overstuffed but unbelieveably comfy couch, staring into the fire. She started to cry.

After about 5 minutes, she heard noise coming from the boys stairs. She looked up to see Harry at the bottom, wiping tears from his eyes. "Kitten, if you're gunna cry, could you warn me first, so I get get ready to feel unmanly?" Harry said with a sad smile.

"Ha ha ha, Leo! I was just thinking about what happened to the Weasley's. What happened to Ron? Is he dead? What do they think happened to us?" She was speaking really fast, when she was cut off by Harry.

"Kitten, we don't know. We might never know." Harry said sadly. "But just think about what today is! They're coming today! I finally get to meet my parents! And we'll see Sirius again! Think about how great its gunna be." He saud excitedly.

"You're right, but they're not your parents, at least not yet. Plus, we have to think about what they're going to say when they see you, an exact carbon copy of your father." Hermione said.

"We don't know how they'll react! So stop thinking about it! Just relish the moment because we don't know how long we have here. So I say we do whatever the hell we want!" Harry said determinedly. "If we want to fall in love, I say go for it! If we want to reek havoc, I say right on!"

Hermione raised her hand to her forehead, "Leo, you are going to be the death of me! But okay, I'm in!"

And with that he told her to go get dressed and that they are going to Hogsmeade for the day, to get rid of the butterflies (in their stomaches).

After Hogsmeade

It was about 5 o'clock when they came back to Hogwarts.

"Leo I think we should go upstairs and get ready for the Welcoming Feast." Hermione said.

"You're right. Let's go." Harry replied.

When they reached the Fat Lady that said at the same time, "Stripes!" She opened and they climbed in. Hermione went straight up to the girl dorms.

"Hmmm, where is my uniform?" She said to herself. _I wonder if the Marauders are nice? Will we become friends with them? _Hermione thought to herself.

She put on her white uniform shirt, her skirt and her Gryffindor crested robes. Then she made her way over to the mirror.

She had changed since her first year. Her was no longer big and bushy but wavy and sleek. It was a chestnut brown with natural light brown/blonde highlights. Her eyes were hazely-brown, she also wore contacts. Her glasses were black cat eye shaped with rhinestones. The only people that she let see her glasses were her parent, Harry and Ron. Not even the girls in her own dormitroy knew about them. She had also developed over the summer. She was a nice 5'8" and had a perfect hourglass shape.

The boys hadn't treated her any differently because they were like brothers. Harry and Ron were known to everyone as Hermione Granger's bodyguards. So most people didn't mess with Hermione, not only because she had two over 6 foot guys and qudditch perfected bodies with her at all times but because she was the second best dueler in the school. (The first was Harry)

After 30 minutes they were both in the common room waiting for 6 o'clock when they were told to come wait outside the Great Hall doors.

When 6 o'clock came around, the left the Tower. Both in their Gryffindor robes, Hermione with her Prefects badge.

"I'm nervous Leo. What if they don't like us?" Hermione said the latter part more to herself than to Harry.

"Don't worry! We're gunna be fine!" He said as he pulled her into a one armed hug from the side.

They finally got to the doors to the Great Hall.

"You know Kitten, now I'm nervous too. Everyone is going to be staring at us!" Harry exclaimed, wringing his hands.

Just then the Great Hall doors opened and everyone turned to look at them. They slowly walked into the hall and up to Dumbledore. As they looked at the Gryffindor table they saw 4 boys sitting with each other. The first one had incredibly messy black hair and hazel eyes. He was an exact carbon copy of Harry, which made half the hall gasp. That was none other than James Potter. Next to him was a boy with long shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. He looked like a younger version of a certain dead escaped innocent convict they knew. This was because he was, he was Sirius Black. Across from the younger Sirius was a tall boy who looked tired. He had strawberry blondish-brown hair that was long to his ears. He had a couple of small scars on his face. This was their old DADA professor, Remus Lupin. Next to him was none other than a short, pudgy boy with short dirty blonde hair and a rat like face, Peter Pettigrew.

Hermione had to shoot Harry a "You better not do anything rash" look to make Harry restrain himself from killing Peter.

They finally made it up to the front where they stood next to Dumbledore, "These are our new exchange students from Greenwich Academy of Magic, Mr. Harry Powers and Miss Hermione Grey. They are in their 7th year and they have already been sorted and…Congradulations Gryffindor, you have just gotten to wonderful additions." At this the Gryffindor table started roaring with applause. "Miss Hermione Grey is also going to be the 7th year Gryffindor prefect with Remus Lupin. Oh and another congradulations to James Potter and Lily Evans for making Head Boy and Girl!"

Then Dumbledore, nodded towards their house table and they made their way there. Just as they were about to sit at the end of the table a voice called out to them, "Hey Grey, Powers! Over here!" They looked up to see the young Sirius waving them over.

They looked at each other an smiled. They couldn't believe that they were being invited to sit with them already! They made their way to the middle of the table where the Marauders and a familiar looking girl with dark red head who was siting with a group of girls. They sat in the seats across from each other. Hermione in between Lily and Sirius and Harry between Remus and some other girl they didn't know.

The first one to speak was James, "Hello, I'm James Potter, Head Boy and Marauder, prankster extraordinaire!" He said extranvagantly with as big a bow as he could muster sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin," said the boy next to Harry. "This next to me is Peter Pettigrew and that git over there is Sirius Black. Don't listen to them, everythign they say is rubbish." Remus said pointing to James and Sirius.

"Hey! Shut up Moony! Not _everything _we say is rubbish!" protested Sirius.

"Don't mind them, they're just a big bunch of gits. Hello, I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl and that git's girlfriend." She said with a friendly smile pointing at James.

"Anyway, We are The Marauders! Master Pranksters! Our life is to make life fun and to ruin the life of certain Slytherins!" They all said with bows like James' previous one, as though that was what they said to everyone they met.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all! I'm Hermione and this is Harry." She said happily.

"Well it's nice to meet you too." Sirius said flirtatiously. "You think I could show you around tomorrow?" Giving her a sexy grin that made her heart flutter a bit.

With a small smirk she replied, "That would be wonderful! … But I've been here since the end of July. I know this school by the back of my hand! And I know its History too! Hogwarts: A History, my favorite book! But thanks anyway."

"Oh Moony, Wormtail, did you hear that?" James asked. "Padfoot just got turned down?" He said laughing.

"Shut up, Prongs! It's not like Evans didn't turn you down a million times before she _finally_ gave in." Sirius said.

Suddenly Hermione said, "Oh no! My memory is going blank!" She said sarcastically grabbing her head. "I can't remember anything about the castle! I think I might reconsider that tour now!" She said this with a smirk, still holding her head, putting on a show.

At this everyone was howling with laughter. Even Sirius, "Well, aren't you just the comedian! Okay meet me in the common room at 7 o'clock so I may escort you down to breakfast, milady!" Sirius said while laughing.

"Why thank you, good sir! It would be an honor!" Hermione said in the same fashion.

After dinner they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. The Marauders, Harry, Hermione, Lily, and three other girls sat in the common room around the fire. Lily was sitting on James' lap.

"Oi Hermione! I never introduced you to your dorm mates!" Lily said pointing to the three girls sitting on the floor next to the chairs and couch they were sitting on. "That there is Jennifer Connelly," she said pointing to a girl with Weasley-red hair and hazely-green eyes. She had long, red, curly hair that was up in a pony tail. She wasn't skinny at all but a little chubby. But people didn't look at her size, she was really pretty with _lots _of freckles. She waved kindly at Hermione.

"Next is Sabrina Marshall and the last is Leilani McDuff." The first girl, Sabrina was a short girl with wazy brown hair with gold highlights. She was tan and really skinny. Leilani had pin straight black hair down to her waist. She was average height and an average size.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Hermione said moving to shake their hands.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope we become fast friends." Said Jennifer with a friendly smile.

"Me too!" Hermione said back.

"Now, do you mind if I go up to the dorms? I'm really tired!" They shook their head no.

"In fact, I'm all tuckerd out, I'll join you!" said Leilani standing up and Jennifer and Sabrina joined her.

"Goodnight everyone! It's really nice meeting you!" Hermione said to The Marauders and Lily.

"Don't forget! Tomorrow morning at 7!" Sirius said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she said with a wink and a smirk.

" 'Night Kitten." Harry said standing up to give her a big hug. When they were hugging he whispered in her ear, "We did good today, Kitten. Goodnight." Then they broke apart and she made her way to the stairs.

" 'Night Leo!" she called right before she went up the girls dorm stairs with Jennifer, Leilani and Sabrina.

When Harry turned arouns all the remaining Marauders were staring at him, with wide eyes. James and Lily had just retired to the Heads Dorms.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Sirius exclaimed refering to the exchange between Harry and Hermione.


	4. First Day of Class

**Hey, I know its been a long time but I was having MAJOR writers block! Well this is chapter 4 of Kitten's Padfoot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**The beginning will take place where the chapter left off. Just to clear up the couples:**

**Sirius/Hermione**

**Harry/Jen**

**Remus/Sabrina**

**James/Lily**

Chapter 4: First Day of Class

"What the bloody hell was that!" Sirius exclaimed refering to the exchange between Harry and Hermione.

"Huh?" said Harry, clueless as to what Sirius was talking about.

"What was that whole, _'Night Leo!_" he said in a high girl voice, " '_Night Kitten_!" he said in a voice imitating Harry.

"That? That was nothing." Harry said to Sirius

"Nothing my arse! Are you two like, together? And what's with those nicknames?" Sirius asked. He was extremely jealous of what he had seen happen between the two new students.

"We're best friends! Have been since 1st year. Hey, and do we ask about your stupid nicknames? Ours happen to have special meanings that only one other person know besides Hermione and myself." Harry said anrgy and tired of having to answer all these questions.

Sirius felt kind of embarrassed. He had jumped to comclusions. "Sorry mate. You two just looked pretty cozy there for a second." He said with an apologetic grin on his face. "So whose this other person?"

Harry got a little depressed now, "The other person is our best friend, Stripes or Ron. Hence the password to the tower, Hermione and I got to pick it." Just them he had to ask something. "Why did you flip anyway?"

"I dunno, I just did. I guess I felt kinda jealous," he said with his head down. By now Remus and Peter had retreated up to the boys dorms.

"Why would you be jealous?" after a couple of minutes it finally clicked, "Oh! Well, if you like her, by all means, ask her out! But just to let you know, when it comes to Hermione, I go straight into _big brother mode_! You should have seen the last guy who hurt her. Let's just say," pause for dramatic effect, "no one expects a future generation from him." And with that last parting word, Harry departed to the dorm.

Leaving a pale faced, scared shitless, Sirius.

The Next Morning

Hermione woke up early this morning, excited for classes to finally start. She quietly, as not to disturb her new friends, grabbed pair of tight fit jeans, a white wife-beater and her school robe. She learned that in the past Hogwarts, students were allowed to dress casually.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After 10 minutes in the shower she jumped out and dressed in the clothes she had gathered for the day. She went back into the dorm and started to apply a light amount of make-up. As she was leavign the dorm to go down to the common room, the rest of the girls were coming out of the shower. So with her bookbag in hand, she made her way down stairs.

Harry got up that morning with the satisfaction that he scared the shit out of his godfather when he told Sirius about what he had dome to Hermione's ex-boyfriend. Or rather, what he and Ron had done. During the Christmas Holiday in 6th year, Hermione had written to them saying that she went to visit her muggle boyfriend, Chris as a surprise Christmas present and what did she find? She found him in his bedroom…shagging her best friend, Claudia. When the boys heard this they came to Hermione as fast as they possibly could. Hermione had been glad to have them there to support her. One day while Hermione had gone to the store, he and Ron had taken a till trip to see this, Chris. Well, when they were done with him, they left and called the paramedics from a pay phone. Hermione had been angry with them, but none the less she felt loved. That they cared so much for her that they would paralyze a boy from the neck down just for cheating on her.

Harry got up early and quietly made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and dressed in a white wife-beater and jeans. He threw on a school robe and made his way to the common room. At this time, the Marauders bar James were getting up.

Harry and Hermione stepped into the common room at the exact same time. The took one look at the other and fell into a fit of laughter. They were just getting out of this fit as everyone entered the common room.

"Matching outfits! How adorable!" squealed Sirius in a sickly-sweet voice that reminded Harry and Hermione so much of Pansy Parkinson.

"We didn't mean to do it! We must warn you, we are two peas in a pod. The best of friends. Watch this! Harry close your eyes!" Hermione instructed Harry. He did as a was told, closed his eyes and turned away facing the opposite direction.

Then Hermione went and whispered him Sirius' ear. Very much to his liking. "Punch me in the shoulder," Sirius looked curious and shocked at her request. "Just do it and give me all you got!"

Sirius shook his head and whispered back, "I'm not gunna hurt you."

"Trust me, I can take it! After what I've been through, this will be nothing." She whispered back. He gave her a disbelieveing look and pulled back his arm.

Everyone else, were very curious as to what she had asked Sirius to do. Then they all gasped as Sirius punched her in the shoulder this such a forced that would have knocked anyone else over, but she was still standing, she didn't even flinch. At the exact same moment Sirius' fist came into contact with Hermione's shoulder, Harry let out an agonizing moan and clutched his shoulder.

Everyone was amazed at the connection between the two. They shared something that made them feel what the other person felt. Harry turned around to glare at Hermione. "What did you do!" He moaned in pain. He lifted his hand to see a big black and blue bruise forming. Everyone was shell-shocked.

Hermione said, "Oh suck it up! You've been in more pain than this! Come here." He walked towards her and she laid her hand on his shoulder. Two seconds later she lifted her hand to show a completely healed shoulder. No bruise, nothing. Remus, Jen, Sirius, Sabrina and Peter were dumbfounded.

After the scene in the common room, they made their way down to breakfast. When Sirius, Remus and Peter made it to the Great Hall, they sauntered down to the middle to the table where James and Lily were seated.

"Good morning boys!", Lily said cheerfully.

"Morning Guys." James said with a yawn.

Everyone else said good morning to the couple as well. Since James and Lily were sitting next to each other, Hermione and Harry sat across from them, Sirius next to Hermione. Then Remus sat next to James and Sabrina sat on the other side of Remus. Petter sat on Lily's other side.

After breakfast their first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The walked into the familiar classroom and took seats all around each other. Then with a 'BANG' the door burst open and in came a tall man. He resembled a drill sergeant with his buzz cut and army boots.

"Now, I understand we have some new meat. You girl," he said pointing to Hermione," I wanna see how well you duel! Malfoy, get up here."

"Professor Stryker! You can't do that! She's new here and Malfoy's the best and dirtiest, might I add, dueler in the class!" Sirius shouted. Along with protests from the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Guy's it's okay. I can handle it," she said passing a secret wink to Harry.

She went up to the front of the room where Lucius Malfoy was waiting. He and Draco were spitting images of each other. Same slicked back bleach-blonde hair, same cold, silver eyes. Except Draco was a little taller.

They faced each other, brought their wands up, bowed turned around and walked to the other side of the classroom. "Anything goes! Just be prepared to be up in the hospital wing Miss Grey. 1, 2, 3!"

As soon as he said three. Lucius screamed, "Expelliarmus!" Thus, causing Hermione to loose her wand. "Ha, she hasn't even said anything!" Lucius gloated.

Just then, Hermione raised her wandless arm and screamed, "Diffindo." At this deep cuts started administering themselves all over Malfoy's body.

The class was flabbergasted. They had never heard of any seventh year ever being able to do wandless magic. Hell, even their teachers couldn't do it, except Dumbledore.

With the little strength he had left, Malfoy uttered, "Boggartium." This conjured at boggart from the tip of his wand. The boggart immediately looked for what Hermione was the most afraid. It shaped itself into a dementor. Hermione had been secretly terrified of them ever since the train and the quidditch match in thrid year. But since she never got to face the boggart in Professor Lupin's class nobody new.

When she saw the dementor she screamed, "Expecto Patronum!". Out of the tip of her wand came charging, a beautiful silver lioness, causing the dementor/boggart to disappear, as well as the corprol patronus that had the whole class, bar Harry speechess.


End file.
